


Power play?

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Blowjobs, Consensual, Consensual Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fake blackmail, Fluff, Light Bondage, Non-Canon Relationship, Original American Females of color, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible Relationship maybe develop, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, happy endings, light hearted conversations, whoses fooling who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Liliana Romansky is an American student that goes to hogwarts. She’s also a 5th year Ravenclaw who’s a prefect and Head Girl and she’s just busted by Umbridge’s Inquisition squad with a bunch of 4th years drinking what appeared to be vodka.Letting the others go Draco makes a deal with Liliana, if she had sex with him, he won’t tell on her.With her grant and future on the line, Liliana agrees...A little too enthusiastically.But once the deed is done and Draco deciders to test the bottles content for him slept he makes a surprising discovery... and makes another date with Liliana.Take note everything in here is very very consensual and mutual.





	1. Busted with her back to the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me after drinking half a bottle of MD 20/20... I hope y’all like it.

 

“Well well what do we have here?”

 

Draco said as he opened the door to the room, a dangerous smirk carved into his face as he looked at arather surprised group of 4th year and a fellow 5th year of his, a Ravenclaw prefect name Lilliana who was holding a bottle an entirely full bottle of what appeared to be vodka in an MD 20/20 in her golden skinned hands.

 

Immediately her face turned a dusty tan color as she jumped up to try and explain what was going on.

 

“Draco I-I can explain! This isn’t what it looks like! We were just studying and we got thirsty so-oh shit! Please please don’t tell umbridge! I mill lose my grant and get kicked from hogwarts! Please don’t tell her!”

 

Liliana begged her amber eyes pleading with him as she grabbed his hand, but Draco only smirked more.

 

“You lot, leave and don’t come back got it?”

 

Draco said as he pointed to the rest of the kids.

 

“But you little miss head girl...are going to stay right here.”

 

Draco said backing liliana upagainst the wall as he put a hand beside her as he looked down at her, what he considered to be exotically beautiful face, with her almond shaped eyes and full beautiful pink lipsand amber colored eyes.

 

“Yeah I’m sure we can work something out.”

 

Crabbe said rubbing his hands together as he looked down at Liliana’s bare feet.

 

Liliana and draco both gave him a disgusted look before they looked back at each other as Liliana blushed and Draco brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her hand.

 

“Draco please! I can’t lose this grant! My family can’t afford to foot the bill to hogwarts if I lose the grant because of this! Please I’ll do anything! Anything Draco...”

 

Liliana pleases as she pouted, sticking her already full bottom lip out as her eyes and hands drifted towards his crotch.

 

“Crabbe, Parkinson...please leave me to deal with this... hefty rule breaker, alone.”

 

Draco said putting emphasis on the words hefty and alone as he turned towards his crew. Pansy huffed and made a noise of disgust as Crabbe pouted But both of them did as told and closed the door behind them.

 

“Now that we’re alone...let’s make this deal and wide open shall we? I won’t tell a soul that I busted you and those 4th years drinking as long as you provide me with....amicable services. In other words-“

 

“Sex for silence?! That’s fine! Let’s do this!”

 

Lilianasaid a little too eagerly as she grabbed the front of his trousers.

 

“Woah, woah let’s slow down shall we? Why so eager Miss, Romansky?”

 

Draco said pulling her hands away from his crotch as he eyed her suspiciously.

 

“I want to make sure I do this quickly so I hstill have the nerves to do this..so I don’t get nervous and freeze up will doing the deed.”

 

Liliana said as she struggled to lie...silently praying Draco would let it go and thankfully after a couple seconds her prays were answered.

 

“So do I have your consent...you realize what’s going to happen?”

Draco said almost blushingAs he turned his face away from the glow of the fire.

 

Liliana smiles shyly and nodded because saying yes and gently cupped Draco’s face.

 

“And you?”

 

She said staring at his lips as he snerked.

 

“Of course...”

 

Draco said as he pressed his lips against hers, sealing the deal.

 

Immediately Liliana smiled as their kiss deepened, and their tongues tangled as they wrapped their arms around each other before sliding Dow the wall and on to the seemeing endless sea of cushions and blankets that had been laid out earlier.

 

Liliana moaned as she slid her hand down his cheek and then his neck, delighted by the feel of his flat and toned stomach before slipping her finger tips under her his wait band after she had followed the happy trail that led from his navel for his pubic hair.

 

Draco gasped softly as her hand went from inside his pants to the outside as she cupped and petted his groin, while his hand remained wrapped around her tightly before one hand went to her bum.

 

Draco grinned as he cupped her ass cheek, and liking what he felt, moments later Liliana shrieked as he smacked her bum, surprising her.

 

“Was that-“

 

“Again...if you want...”

 

Liliana said blushing and grabbed a hold of his tie and began kissing him once more to distract him.

 

Draco gasped as she let out a throaty moan as she felt his cock twitch in his pants, eager to free his cock she unbuttoned his trousers and pushed him backwards on to the pillows before he moved to kissing his jaw and neck as her hands stroked his cock, delighted by the feel and texture of his firm cock as she squeezed it through the thin fabric of his silk boxers.

 

No words were spoken as Liliana tugged off his sweater and made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, revealing his lean and toned chest.

 

Draco wasn’t a body builder but he wasn’t too skinny either, although he lacked abs he made up for it with carved obliques and toned arms.

 

Liliana smiler gleefully as she nibble on his Adam’s apple before moving down to his collar bone, all the Draco’s hand caressed her bottom, stroking her slit through her pants.

 

“Oy! Let’s get these pants off you...”

 

Draco demand as he smacked her ass rather harshly, the sting quickly turned to pleasure as she stretched back like a cat, her her colour eyes locking with his ice gray ones as she staged her nails like a car would before unbuttoning her pants to reveal a pair of Slytherin green panties with black lace.

 

Draco moaned and flopped his head back in ecstasy, unknown to almost everyone Draco had a lingerie fetish and green was his favorite color...this was the best of both worlds.

 

“Hey, no dying on me now Malfoy.”

 

Liliana said patti g his cheek before sliding her hands down his chest and resting at the waist band of his navy blue silk boxers with already had wet spots from his Precum.

 

“Bring that beautiful arse over here.”

 

Draco demand as he sat up to slide off his pants, taking a moment to kiss Liliana before her tugged at her shirt which was promptly removed to reveal a black satin and lace bra.

 

Draco grinned as Liliana smiled seductively and pushed him back ward before she crawled on top of him with her round and plump bottom in his face.

 

Draco wasted no time in getting to work on her rear. He stroked the out side of her bum, cupping and kissing her cheeks before he teased the outside of her slit with his fingers and tongue, enjoying the delightful sighs she made.

 

Draco grunted and gasped as she free his cock, making a small noise of delight at his 7in long uncut cock, although the wide girth was a little intimidating she eagerly spit on his cock and started stroking him.

 

Laying her head down on his pubic mound, Lilian giggled as her face was tickled by the wispy curly stands of platinum blonde hair of his crotch as she kissed the base of his cock making him gasp in surprise and delight.

 

Liliana moaned as he pulled off her panties and buried his face in her pussy, latching on to her clit as he caressed the outside of her slit, her her damp before he slipped his fingers inside of her.

 

“Oh Malfoy...”

 

Liliana moaned as she took the head of his cock into her small mouth, expertly caressing the head of his cock with her tongue as she stroked him in a twisting mouth.

 

Draco’s fingers pumped in and out her slowly as he fingered her, stretching her and relaxing her as she bobbed her head up and down, sloppily sucking his cock.

 

Liliana smiled as she switched techniques and started licking the underside of his Glans and sucked down the length of his from cock before oh so gently taking a ball into her mouth.

 

The reaction was instantaneous as Draco arched his back and whimpered in pleasure as she mouthed and palmed his genitals.

 

Wanting to give back Draco slid his fingers inside her and located her G spot rather quickly, causing Liliana to whimper in pleasure and become rather needy as she kneaded his cock and balls much like a cat but gently.

 

With minutes Liliana was mewling as she began to shake from her orgasm.

 

“Yes! Yes yup! Oh-“

 

Liliana cried as she dug her nails in to Draco’s thigh as she came, her pussy drenching Draco’s face in its juices.

 

“I’ll give a few moments to recover....oh lord, what-what are you-oh my!”

 

Draco cried out as Liliana hungrily went after his cock while circling the outside of his asshole, teasing him and pleasuring him like no elder ever had.

 

Draco was used to the standard blow job but this..this was not the Standard blowjob.

 

Draco whimpered and shook as he came to his edge, his balls tightened as he gasped and cried out seconds before he blew his load into Liliana’s warm mouth, making her purr indelight as she swallowed his cum.

 

“Ya killed me! Ya killed me!”

 

Draco sniveled as she continued to mouth his manhood as she was Being through, she swirled her tongue around the head out his cock before coming off his cock with a pop.

 

“I’ll give you a few minutes to recover...You’re really good at oral by the way.”

 

Liliana said shyly as she laid beside him as he panted and shookfrom pleasure.

 

“Lots of practice and you’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed it......give me a moment I’ll be ready then. God I could use some tea...nice strong cup of black with a hint of raspberry.”

 

Draco panted as he hugged his arm around her shoulder as they recovered together.

 

“That does sound nice...And I am on birth control so need to use a rubber...By the way thanks for not telling. I really can’t afford to lose this chance.”

 

Liliana said as she kissed his cheek which made him turn pink.

 

“You’re welcome I guess...Say what would happen if I hadn’t agreed to this little arrangement?”

 

Draco said ruffling her hair,

 

“I would lose my grant, have a criminal record, lose an opportunity to become a state alchemist or dark soul hunter...and destroy my chances of getting into one of the best American magecraft colleges, Ruthford University back in Boston. So in short, it may ruin my future.”

 

Liliana said snuggling in close to Draco who grimaced and shuddered.

 

“Good thing I’m merciful isn’t it?”

 

Draco said smirking as he kissed her warmly before cupping her face tenderly.

 

“You ready?”

 

Liliana said moving down to his jawline, Draco nodded as he cupped her breast with his hands as he got her warmed up.

 

Liliana moaned as she snaked her hand down his neck to his nipples where she gently pinched them making Draco his before she tangled her her fingers in his pubes before ghosting his shaft, making his cock twitch.

 

“Any special request before the show?”

 

Draco said taking a nipple into his mouth as he sucked happily on her breast, he may have been a bum type of guy but he always appreciated a pair of fine breast.

 

Liliana gave him a look of surprised as she blushed but she did have a request.

 

“I do like being fucked missionary for the first few minutes then being taken from behind with my arm held behind my back.”

 

Draco gave her a look of surprise but shrugged as he considered the idea.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, you don’t mind if I choke you a little do you?”

 

Liliana grimaced then moaned softly as she laid her head on his shoulder as she panted in delight while he played her clit while they talked.

 

“Not a huge of it but I do like being restrained...where that tie of yours?”

 

Liliana said looking over his shoulder, spotting the said tie almost immediately.

 

“You’re a kinky one aren’t you?”

 

Malfoy said as he reached behind him and grabbed the tie as they got into position with Draco between her legs.

 

Before he even had her hand tied and bound to a heavy table leg, she was writhing and wiggling around.

 

Draco grinned with excitement as he finished tying her to the makeshift post then he began kissing her, slowly making his way down to her pussy.

 

Liliana yipped as he lapped at her slit before proving her entrance with tongue, making sure she was ice and slick before he got comfortable and lined himself up with her entrance.

 

Draco looked up Liliana who was biting her lip as she panted and twisted her upper body around, needy and ready she nodded, giving him her full permission.

 

 


	2. Making her cum and making a date

 

 

Using some spit to wet the head of his cock Draco gently pushed the head of his thick cock into her, both them groaned and gasped as Draco slid inside her.

 

Draco gasped as she watched her tight little body swallow him as she arched her back and panted in delight, to him these were beautiful sounds.

 

Of all the girls he had laid Liliana was the most vocal and most receptive, she wasn’t over doing the moans or meals, or in general faking it.

 

He always did his best to please the women he was fucking, as father had told,

 

“If you please them enough they’ll come back willingly and happily. If they come back you don’t have to water to your time or effort findanother. It’s like finding a good winery, you don’t have to riskgetting terrible wine and your money goes to a good place.”

 

“Harder, please.”

 

Liliana moaned as Draco began thrusting, at first his pace was slow and somewhat gentle but spurred on my her needy meals he picked up his pace, thrusting in and out her rhythmically as he circled her clit with his thumb.

 

“God you’re a bit tight ain’t you?”

 

Draco said panting as he picked up speed, making sure to lift his hips so he was rubbing the took of her pussy, where her G spot was located.

 

“Mmm..you’re stretching me! God that’s fucking good. I’m ready to be fucked from behind.”

 

Liliana said as she began trying to thrust with him.

 

Draco smirked and slapped her tits before he pulled out of her and helped her get on her hands and knees.

 

Being a gentleman he pulled her hair pack into a pony tailand placed a kiss on her neck before he lined himself back up with her entrance and pushed back into her, taking his time as he listened to her whimper.

 

“Don’t hold back daddy.”

 

Liliana moaned, Draco’s eyebrows went up in surprise at the name calling but he found it quite arousing, so he went with it and began thrusting.

 

“Don’t worry love I won’t.”

 

Draco said smirking as he began pumping into her at a rapid pace, making sure to go as deep as he could while making it pleasurable for her.

 

“Spank me...please. I’m a bad girl arent i?”

 

Liliana moaned as she panted with delighted as he fucked her roughly,

 

“Yes you have! Breaking the rules such a naughty girl!”

 

Draco huffed as he raised his hand and struck her arse multiple times on each cheek, making her cry out each time.

 

Liliana whimpered as her walls tighter around him, not only was he putting her pleasure into consideration but he was also feeding her kinks and being considerate.

 

The sound of his balls slapping against her skin echoed along Aldine the sounds of their moans and meals as they formed a symphony of pleasure.

 

It wasn’t long before Liliana was crying out Draco’s name as she felt the need to cum, burning inside her.

 

“Draco.:.Im-I’m-I’m gonna cum!”

 

She hissed as she pushed her orgasm out, sending juices squirting out as she was over come with pleasure.

 

“What the hell?! Oh shit! Fuck I’m-god save the fucking queen!”

 

Draco hissed as she clamped down on his cock, surprising him as her walls tightened around him, milk him of cum.

 

Draco tasted blood as he bit his lip as rope after rope of cum filled her womb, filling Liliana with a warmth like no other.

 

“Holy shit...I can’t feel my legs...”

 

Draco panted as he collapsed on to her back and hugged her around the waist as he kissed her back almost tenderly.

 

“ im not sure if I even have legs anymore...”

 

Liliana panted as she raised her head and looked back at Draco moments before he pulled out of her and use his sweater up clean her up before untying her.

 

Liliana gave him a small thank you as she rubbed her wristand flopped of to the side, exhausted but beyond happy.

 

“That was amazing...you really know how to a girl a good time don’t you?”

 

Liliana said as Draco stroked her face.

 

“If I’m going to teach a lesson, I’m going to make it memorable.”

 

Draco said smirking as their eyes locked before he leaned down to kiss her tenderly.

 

“Definitely won’t be forgetting this anything soon...speaking of soon do you have the time?”

 

Liliana said giving him a peck before she sat up and started putting her clothes back on.

 

For some reason this stung Draco a little as he scowled but looked down at his Rolex watch, as he pulled his boxers and clothes on as well.

 

“It’s 20 after 5 why? Got a date?”

 

Draco said sarcastically and slightly bitterly as she threw her clothes on and retied her tie and checked make up in the small mirror on the table.

 

“Nope meeting with Umbridge and Cornelius in 10 minutes! I have quarterly tests I have to take to make sure I’m proficient enough to stay, just another piece of fun red tape I have to cut to get an education.”

 

Liliana said briskly as she pulled on her sock and shoes before kissed Draco tenderly and even giving him a hug.

 

Draco hugged her back as she pulled away and grabbed her book.

 

“You have no idea how grateful I am for this, Malfoy. You saved my ass big time.”

 

Liliana said giving him another kiss before fixing her hair once more as Draco buttoned his shirt beforeshe headed out the door but stopped once outside the door to fix her shoe.

 

Draco sighed as he looked around the room, spotting the Filled MD 20/20 bottle he grabbed it and examined it.

 

“Eh might as well.”

 

He said shrugging as he took a swig but pulled back in surprise.

 

“It’s water...”

 

He said in surprise as he scrambled up and ducked his head out the door to see Liliana was halfway down the hall.

 

“This is bloody water!”

 

He shouted making her smirk as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

 

“Never said it wasn’t!”

 

She called back grinning slyl, as Draco started at her in slight horror.

 

“Hey when can I see you again?”

 

He called making her stop short in her tracks as he caught her off guard

 

“Meet me in the Ravenclaw prefects bathroom on the 8th floor tomorrow at 6.”

 

She called back before she started walking again with a smile on her face as she opened the door and disappeared.

 

“Fucking Americans...bloody hell.”

 

Draco muttered as he went back into the room shaking his head in astonishment.


End file.
